Uncertainty
by aftercolony
Summary: USA/UK, fluff -- America goes to play a prank on England, only to come out with something completely unexpected.


**Title:** Uncertainty  
**Series:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Pairing:** America/England  
**Warnings:** None. Small kiss.  
**Note:** None.  
**Summary:** America goes to play a prank on England, only to come out with something completely unexpected.

* * *

Alfred smiled to himself, his hands deep in his pockets and the key card pressed between his fingers. Blue eyes traced over the golden numbers of the hotel door before him, his mind racing.

Should he just walk into England's room? He did have this spare key he had charmed the girl working at the desk to give to him. It was all a part of his fail proof plan to find something to make fun of Arthur with. Not that he didn't already have an endless supply of backups, but he couldn't pass up such a wonderful opportunity.

All of them had been sent to Spain for some big world conference and with England's room right next to his own, his mind hasn't stopped with the things he could pull.

What could Arthur be doing in there anyway? Rubbing one out to some freaky British porn? Maybe he was up talking to himself. He didn't care how many times England tried to persuade him, no grown man talked to faeries, unicorns or any other magical creatures he went on about. England really was a weird one.

Or maybe, he wore some really embarrassing pajamas? Something pink and frilly like out of those old photo albums France had of "England's seven seas adventure" days. Arthur always told him France was making things up and he did not do things like that. Those pictures looked pretty real to him....

Maybe if he could take some retarded pictures of England he could give them to Japan to make into a internet video. Kiku really did make some hilarious videos.

Nodding, he pulled the key out from his pocket and swiped it quickly, making as little noise as possible. Closing the door, he looked forward to see that the television was off in the dimly lite room.

Well damn. So much for the freaky porn. The American walked slowly past the single bathroom, glancing at England's closest that had all his suits, pants and sweaters hung nicely in a row even though they were only staying for two days. Always so proper.

Turning to his left as he came to the end of the tiny hallway, Alfred's stomach dropped in disappointment at the scene before him. There was England, dead sleep in his usual plaid PJ's that America had seen on more than one occasion when he stopped by to visit too early or too late in the day.

Walking up to the double bed, he looked at England asleep on his back, the bedsheets covering him from the stomach down, his lips open slightly and his face as calm as Alfred had seen in a while.

Pulling the chair against the wall closer to the bed, Arthur sat down, leaning forward on his elbows. He remained there, just watching Arthur's chest rise and fall with his breaths and suddenly, America felt a strange twist in his stomach.

Blinking he sat back and shook his head. Oh, no, no, no. There was no reason to start have weird reactions now. Yet, his eyes found their way back to the sleeping man once more and now his cheeks were burning.

Shit. He covered his face with his hands, enjoying the cooling sensation of his fingers against his skin. Really now, was this the moment he was gonna have that little epiphany about his feelings?

He liked teasing England, for sure. And he did like hanging out and totally didn't hold a grudge anymore to what happened in the past, but he didn't... he didn't feel that way.

Letting his hands fall on to his lap, his glasses hung off balance as the American's mind replayed things over and over. He hasn't even thought England really liked him anyway but now thinking about that time they were stuck together on that island or those valentine's chocolates or even all those times when he'd put his arms around Arthur and the Englishman would stiffen under him and there would be a blush on his cheeks as he finally pushed him away...

Those all had to be coincidences. England couldn't feel like that... right?

He stood then, moving closer to the bed as he stared down at the sleeping man. Just one kiss, that would confirmed everything for him. Right? Right.

Licking his lips nervously he thought for a second why the hell he was doing this, that he was totally over reacting, but there was that little voice in him that just kept egging him on. He just couldn't ignore it, he was a hero after all.

Slowly, he placed his hands on the mattress, leaning down and feeling England's warm breath against his cheek and his stomach was doing flips already.

Arthur's lips were surprisingly soft and he smelled kinda good. Alfred wondered what kind of soap he used as he eyes closed and he enjoyed the innocent kiss, losing himself in the process. When the soft lips below him moved against his own, America almost tripped as he jumped backwards, leaning against the wall as a very awake England watched on.

"E-E-England."

The other nation said nothing as he looked on with wide green eyes eyes, his expression slowly changing from shock to embarrassment and now into anger.

"Um, I was just... I'm gonna go." America tried to find the strength in his legs as he moved sideways, unable to look away from England who was now standing from his bed, his own face making it look as if he'd been in the sun too long.

"America!"

The former colony stopped half way from the door, turning slowly even though he knew his face was burning with his own embarrassment.

"What were you..."

"I... I think. England. I think, um." Damn what was he doing. Shutupshutupshutup. "I love you!" America opened the door then, running as fast as he possibly could into his own room cursing himself to hell and back. That was **not** how a hero was to confess!


End file.
